1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic random access memories, and more particularly, to a two-dimensional array of Hall elements comprised or amorphous magnetic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A non-volatile memory is a memory which holds the data during an interruption or after the power has been cut off. There are many examples of non-volatile memories such as direct access storage devices (DASD) which utilizes a disk having a magnetic layer thereon for storing data which is sensed by a read head which produces a voltage in response to the magnetic field intercepting the read head.
Hall devices are used to measure magnetic fields and consist of a semiconductor bar with current passing in one direction, the magnetic field orthogonal thereto, and a voltage across the bar orthogonal to the current and to the magnetic field.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,991 which issued on Feb. 18, 1992, to J.A. Matthews entitled, "Non-Volatile Memory Cell", a non-volatile memory cell is described incorporating a magnetic patch which stores data in the form of a magnetic field and a Hall effect sensor for reading the stored data from the magnetic patch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,837 which issued on Dec. 9, 1980 to DeLuca et al., a magnetic bubble device is described comprising a magnetic bubble domain material which propagates magnetic bubble domains by means of the domain drag effect, the velocity of propagation of a magnetic bubble varies as a function of the current density through the material.
There exists today a need for a rugged non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM) with long term reliability for consumer products, portable computers and other electronic systems such as for the military.